Lela's Twin Possibly
by Jemlela
Summary: Lela find out that she could possibly have a twin sister.
1. Something is Missing

Lela

I was laying on my bed listening to the radio. A Jem song came on the radio

_**Something Is Missing In My Life **_

**Oooh...  
Oh no!**

**I feel a loss, and it's got me kinda shook  
I keep on searching but it's nowhere I look **

**Somethin' is missin'!  
Something is missing in my life (something is missing)  
Won't somebody tell me where it's gone (something is missing)  
Something is missing in my life  
Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong  
With my life **

**I move around, keep goin' day and night  
I look for answers but they're nowhere in sight  
Somethin' is missin' **

**On a bus or walking down the street  
I feel lonely lost and incomplete **

**Whoa, whoa!  
Somethin' is missin' in my life (Somethin' is missin')  
Won't somebody tell me where it's gone (something is missing)  
Somethin' is missing in my life  
Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong  
With my life **

**(Somethin' is missin' in my life) In my life  
(Somethin' is missin' in my life) Somethin' is missin'  
(Somethin' is missin' in my life)  
Somethin' is missin'**

As I listened to the song I thought about how much it fit me. I am almost fifteen and I have been in foster care since I was three, when my dad died. My mother died in childbirth. Everyday I wonder what she would have been like. At least it was only one foster home and I didn't slip through the cracks of the system, like some people I have known.

I have been feeling really weird inside lately. I can't explain it; it is like something is missing in my life. Before, when I felt this way, I though it was because my parents are dead. Now I am not so sure.

Jerrica is taking us shopping today. I know to help look after the younger ones when shopping. After all shopping with twelve girls is no piece of cake.

Ba Nee came running into my room, "Let's go. Jerrica says that she is ready to go to the mall."

I turned off my radio and went downstairs to get in the van

Later at the mall

I took Terri, Ba Nee, Marianne and JoEllen to the toy store for awhile so that they would stay out of Jerrica's way. As I was looking around the toy store, I notice something really weird out the window at the food court. I knew that I couldn't leave the girls alone, so I  
ran to the window of the toy store and whatever it was that I saw was gone.

"Lela what is it?" Marianne asked me.

"Nothing, we should get back to the others." I said.

**Something Is Missing In My Life**is from Jem Unlimited Song Lyrics


	2. Ditching

Lela

I tried to sleep but I couldn't all I could think about what it is I saw at the mall yesterday. What did I see at the mall? Was it someone I knew, I don't know but I have to find out. I am going to go back to the mall and try to find the woman. She had seemed familiar but I  
only saw her for a second across the way.

I have school today so I can't go back to the mall till afterward. I got dressed and got ready for school. I couldn't go to school; I had to go back to the mall. I have to find her, even if it means ditching school. I know Jerrica will be mad and I know that I will have to  
deal with her when I get home. If I find that woman, any punishment Jerrica gives me, would have been well worth it.

I am going to go the mall. As I searched, I thought about Jerrica. I know that sometime today the school is going to call her and let her know that I am not there. I spent all day looking for her. What I found was nothing. I can't believe it. I am in so much trouble and I got nowhere. I walked up and down the whole mall, looking for her and in every store. The only problem is I am not sure who I am looking for. If she was real, or did I imagine her. I don't know anymore.

It is after three and I was getting ready to leave the mall and go  
home and face Jerrica when I ran into someone I know. It was just my friends

"Kelly what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well you know Lisa she loves to shop." Kelly replied. "What are you doing here; I thought you always went straight home after school?"

"Usually, I do, but I ditched school today." I answered.

"Ditched? Why on earth did you ditch?" Lisa asked.

"I can't explain it, when I was here yesterday; I thought I saw someone I knew. I came back to try and find her." I told them.

"What happens if you get caught?" Kelly asked.

"Don't you mean _when_ I get caught. I know the school called and Jerrica probably already knows that I ditched." I said.

"What are you going to tell Jerrica?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know right now, and what makes it worse is that I didn't even find her." I answered.

We continued to talk when I heard someone calling my name. It sounded  
like Kimber. I turned around and I was busted it was Kimber. I said  
goodbye to my friends and walked up to Kimber.

I gulped, "Hello Kimber."

"Lela what are you doing here, you were just here yesterday." Kimber asked.

I just looked at her and did give her a half smile.

Kimber checked her messages to see what is going on, "This is Mr. Smith from Lela's school. I am calling to try and reach someone at Starlight House to inquire about Lela's absence from school today. We haven't received any notification of an excused absence and wish to know why she isn't in school today. I have tried to reach someone at Starlight House as well."

Kimber looked at me disappointed. "You ditched, tell me why." She said.

I can't tell anyone until I figure out what is going on.

"I am sorry, but I can't" I said.

Kimber calls Jerrica, "I found Lela at the mall and we are on our way home."

Kimber then looked at me, "Let's go. I couldn't get a hold of Jerrica so I left her a message.


	3. Who is she

Dance

I love a day that I can just shop at the mall. I don't get much time to myself between all my dance rehearsals and running Haven House. I was just walking through the mall, when I thought I saw someone I know. For a moment I thought I saw one of the starlight girls pushing a stroller. As I got closer to the girl, I realized that she wasn't one of Jerrica's starlight girls. This girl with the baby was tall and African American with long red hair. She couldn't have been more then 16 years old. I walked up to her.

"Hi am Danse, how are you?" I asked.

The girl looked up at me and she looked as though she was about to run. I realized that she was a runaway, a teen runaway with a baby how sad.

"Are you a runaway?" I asked, "I run Halfway House, which it is a home for runaways. If you come with me, I will take care of you and your baby."

"I don't know?" she said.

"Do you have any better offers?" I asked her.

"No, I guess not." She said.

"You have a name? I asked her.

"It is Jasmine and this is Aurora Dakota, she is my three month old daughter." Jasmine said holding up her daughter.

"Hello Jasmine and Hello to you Aurora" I said.

I know that Jasmine seems familiar, but I can't place where. I am taking Jasmine and Aurora home with me. I figure out what I am going to do later. I just wish I could place who she reminds of.

I took Jasmine and Aurora home to Haven House with me. On the way we stopped off at the store. Jasmine has very little things for Aurora. I bought a few necessary things for Aurora. I get the feeling that Jasmine is the quiet type. She barley says anything to me.

"Jasmine, I was wondering how old are you? My guess is sixteen." I asked.

Jasmine shook her head and quietly said, "I am almost fifteen."

She is only fourteen, has a baby and is a runaway. What have I gotten myself into?

"So your parents were they not accepting of the baby?" I asked her. Jasmine did not answer

"At Haven House we have a counselor, you can talk to if you would like?" I told her.

Jasmine still did not answer and this time she looked away. I could tell that her situation is very painful for her to talk about. I thought I had seen it all, but nothing like this. I want her to meet Jerrica and the Starlight Girls; I think they could really help her.

At the house, I showed Jasmine where she and Aurora will be sleeping. Then I dialed Jerrica's number and got her voicemail, "Jerrica, Hi it's Danse. I was thinking that maybe we should get the kids of Haven House together with your Starlight Girls. How is Saturday? Let me know. Bye" I said.

Once they meet I think they will really be able to help Jasmine start to open up. Hopefully she will talk to them, if not anyone else. I still can't seem to shake the feeling that she reminds me of someone.


	4. What is going on

Jerrica

I spent the day working. When I got back to my office, my cell phone was beeping. I had voicemail.

First Message

"This is Mr. Smith from Lela's school. I am calling to try and reach someone at Starlight House to inquire about Lela's absence from school today. We haven't received any notification of an excused absence and wish to know why she isn't in school today. I have tried to reach someone at Starlight House as well."

Second Message

"I found Lela at the mall and we are on our way home." Kimber had said

Third Message

"Jerrica, Hi it's Danse. I was thinking that maybe we should get the kids of Haven House together with your Starlight Girls. How is Saturday? Let me know. Bye"

I couldn't believe that girl Lela, she knows better then to ditch. She then goes to the mall, we were just there yesterday. Why would she go there instead of school? I will have to talk to her about it.

I do think it is a good idea to get my girls together with the Kids at Haven House. They get along so well. I have to call back Mr. Smith and Danse when I get home. I want to get there before Kimber and Lela get there.

I drove home and waited for them in the living room as I waited I called Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Smith this is Jerrica Benton. I don't know why Lela wasn't in school, she chose to ditched and she will be punished for it." I said.

"We will also have to punish her for ditching. 2 weeks of detention." Mr. Smith

"That sounds fair. I will let her know." I said and hung up the phone.

I then called Danse

"Danse it is Jerrica." I said.

"So can we get together on Saturday?" Danse asked.

"That's fine, we will have a barbeque. Bring the kids on over, say around ten. They can go swimming in the morning before the barbeque." I said.

"Okay, see you then. Bye" Danse said.

"Bye." I said.

I hung up the phone and then heard the door open. Kimber and Lela were coming inside.

"Young lady, why did you go to the mall instead of school?" I said in a stern voice.

"I can't tell you." Lela said.

Why isn't she talking to me about this?

"Since you offer no explanation for your actions, I will have to punish you more severely then if you tried to explain. So you therefore are grounded for a month. I also talked to Mr. Smith and he says that you will have detention for 2 weeks for ditching. Now go to your room." I said.

Lela ran upstairs. What am I going to do with that child; she never pulled a stunt like this before. Maybe now that she is grounded for a month, she will think twice about pulling a stunt like this again.


	5. Lela Saturday

Lela

It had been a tough week at school since my ditching. I was already in enough trouble and I didn't want to risk more by ditching again. Not that I could even if I had wanted to. Jerrica was driving me to school and picking me up after detention. Not only did I have detention for ditching, I failed my chemistry test and had gotten low grades on all of my homework this week.

My teachers thought that I did my homework two minutes before class; it was messy and barely legible. I have always had very neat handwriting except for when I have been in a hurry. Not only was the homework a mess, it was also wrong. When I had done the homework and when I had taken the test I was distracted thinking about my mystery woman. At home and at school, all I do is think about that mystery woman. I have to find her, so I can get on with my life.

I now have to get my test signed by Jerrica, so she is going to know how bad I am doing in school this week. At least I have only one more week of detention. I can't wait till it's over. During detention, Mr. Smith has me cleaning blackboards and the graffiti off the walls in the school.

Becky knocked on my door

"Is everything alright?" Becky asked.

"No, everything isn't alright." I said as I took out my test and showed it to her.

She was surprised when she saw my grade.

"I now have to get Jerrica to sign it, and all my homework this week got low marks." I said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." I said.

As we talked we heard a van drive up. Becky ran over to my window to see who it was. "It's Danse and the kids from Haven House." she cried. Jerrica had told us earlier in the week that Danse will becoming over on Saturday and she is bringing the kids from Haven House. Becky ran out to meet them.

After Becky left, I laid down on my bed. I thought about forging Jerrica signature on my test, so she won't find out. The only problem is if I forge her signature and I get caught, Jerrica will ground me forever.

I watched out the window as Becky and the other Starlight Girls went to meet Danse and the others. All I could do is watch, since I am grounded for ditching.


	6. Somebody familiar

Danse

The Starlight Girls all came running when we arrived. The kids all got out of the van and started chatting up a storm with the Starlight Girls. All except Jasmine that is, she and Aurora held back.

"Becky, where is Jerrica?" I asked.

"In her office, I think." Becky said.

I left and went inside looking for Jerrica. She was in her office, I knocked on the door.

"Hi Danse come on in." Jerrica said.

"The kids are already chatting up a storm. I have this new runaway and she won't open up. I was hoping your girls could help her. You know, I didn't see Lela in the mist of all the girls." I said.

"I am hoping they can help to, and you won't see Lela. She is grounded for ditching school on Monday. Maybe I can help with your new girl, let's go meet her." Jerrica said.

Lela

I was sitting at my desk and I just had forged Jerrica's signature on my chemistry test. Becky came back in my room.

"Danse is here with the kids." She announced.

"I know that." I said.

"Well there is someone you should meet." Becky said.

"I can't, I have to stay here." I told her.

"Trust me, whatever more trouble you may get into, it would be well worth it." She said.

What could be worth getting into more trouble? I wondered.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

I followed Becky down to a room and when she opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Jerrica and Danse had come in behind us.

"What is going on here?" Jerrica said.


	7. Who are you

Lela

I turned around and saw Jerrica standing there with Danse. I then turned back toward the girl standing in front of me.

"They could be twins!" Becky said excitedly.

"You look like me, well before I died my hair that is." The girl said.

"I'm Lela. How old are you?" I asked.

"Jasmine and I am almost fifteen. That little one is my three-month-old daughter Aurora Dakota." The girl said pointing to the little one sleeping in the car seat.

"Jasmine, hi I am Jerrica and I would like to ask you a few questions okay." Jerrica said.

Jerrica

I go into the room and I see Lela with a girl who looks a lot like Lela.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"They could be twins!" Becky said excitedly.

I could see that. Danse and I watched as Lela talked with the girl. I listened to the conversation. Is it really possible that Lela has a twin? I have to find out this girl's history.

"Jasmine, hi I am Jerrica and I would like to ask you a few questions okay." I said introducing myself.

"I guess." Jasmine said kind of awkwardly.

Danse can stay and Lela should stay but the fewer people the better it would for her.

"Becky, please go and check on the others?" I asked.

"But, I wanted to stay." She said.

I just motioned at her and she left. I then turned back towards Jasmine; she was now sitting on the couch with the baby at her feet. Lela was sitting next to her.

"Lela, here is in foster care. Have you?" I asked.

"My mother died in child birth, and my father died when I was three. I came here then." Lela explained to Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded. "I was born into foster care." She said.

"Jasmine I want you to tell me about the foster care system you were in, and how you got pregnant." I said.

Jasmine seemed kind of sad and hesitant. It was obvious to me that she didn't like talking about it. If I was going to help her, I needed the information.

"Jasmine, I want to help you. However, I need to know what has happened in your life. This will help me; figure out a way to keep you and Aurora here with me and Lela." I told her.


	8. Jasmine's story

Jasmine

Wow, could I really have a twin sister. Except for the hair color, we are identical. I just had recently dyed my hair when I ran away.

The blond hair woman, I think she said her name was Jerrica, seems very nice and she is asking me about my past. How do I answer her? How do I tell her what had happened?

"Jasmine, I want to help you. However, I need to know what has happened in your life. This will help me; figure out a way to keep you and Aurora here with me and Lela." Jerrica asked me.

"I ran away from the orphanage in Florida about 5 months ago." I admitted.

"Why did you run away?" Danse asked.

"The orphanage where I was living wasn't going to let me keep my baby. I was 7 months pregnant when I left. A girl I met there, who was 16 and also pregnant, told me that when I enter my 7th month to run and keep running. So that is what I did." I explained to them.

"How did you end up pregnant?" Jerrica asked.

"I had been in some pretty lousy foster homes and even some abusive ones. So I had a habit of running away from them. But, the last foster home I was in was the worst. They had a nice house plenty of room, but they forced me to sleep in some niche down in the living room. Well, one night the father of the house came in to my little whole in the wall. He touched me, he attacked me. When he was done and went back upstairs. I knew I couldn't stay there anymore so I left. A month later I was pregnant. The Social worker took me out of the orphanage that I was staying in and put me in one for pregnant girls." I explained to them.

I could tell they were shocked by my sad story.

"Jasmine, I am so sorry. That was horrible, what happened to you." Lela said giving me a hug.

"What was worse is that I wasn't the only girl who got pregnant by our so-called foster families. I was definitely the youngest though. I tried to tell my Social Worker what had happened, but she wouldn't listen to me. My foster father at the time had told her that I ran away because I was angry at him for spanking me. So she wouldn't listen to a word I had to say." I continued.

"Did he spank you?" Danse asked me.

"Well yes, but it wasn't the first time. I wouldn't have run away just because of that though. But it was the first time anybody had touched me in that way." I said in tears.

"Jasmine, you had a horrible thing happen to you. However, I have to call your Social Worker to have you transferred to this home. Don't worry nobody will ever hurt you again." Jerrica said trying to comfort me.

I just looked at her, I couldn't that anymore.

"My Social Worker is a witch and won't let it happen. She will take Aurora away." I cried.

"If you are the twin of one of my Starlight Girls, they can't take you or Aurora. I won't let them." Jerrica tried to explain.

"But we don't know. I mean it is possible, but we can't know for sure." I said.

"There is a way, it is an extensive DNA test; it will take about 3 weeks to get the results. They can't take you while we are waiting for the test results and it was also give me time to work something in case you and Lela aren't twins. So you and Aurora will be here for at least 3 weeks. On Tuesday, before school we will go to the hospital to get the DNA test done. Then I will take you and Lela to school and enroll you there, at least for the time being. After I drop you guys off at school I will call your Social Worker." Jerrica explained.

Lela nodded.

"Why not on Monday?" I asked.

"School is closed Monday, it is Martin Luther King." Lela told me.

"Now why don't you and Lela take Aurora and join the rest of the kids outside." Jerrica told us.

"What about Aurora and my things?" I asked.

"I will go get them and bring them here." Danse offered.

I took Aurora out of her infant carrier car seat and we went outside. I think I may like it here. I really do hope that Lela and I turn out to be twins.


End file.
